


aced it

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: A flippant smile soon graces Lance’s lips. He cocks his hip, hand on his waist, and tilts his head; somehow he catches the exact angle of the late afternoon sun. The rays color his short brown hair a brilliant gold and highlight his dark skin, casting the perfect shadows. “So you weren’t thinking about how devilishly handsome I looked while cooking us dinner?”Keith blinks. “No, more like how your dancing needs some work and that your taste in music is horrendous.”(or, a piece dedicated to all my fellow asexuals)





	aced it

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough ace Lance on this site and I kinda wrote this as a lowkey vent piece (I'm bi/ace too). 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic:D

 

It has been mulling around in Keith’s head for a week now--every so often it will slip from his mind, but then he’ll catch sight of Lance, lips quirked while cooking dinner, hips moving to whatever Top 40 song plays on the radio, and it will hit Keith again. He can’t help but feel like somehow it’s his fault.

“You okay?” Lance peers at him, a subtle frown on his face.  

“Hm?” Keith’s head pops up, chin resting in his hand. Lance has managed to cross the length of the kitchen, now almost directly across from Keith--with those damn long legs of his. Blue eyes crackle with a hint of worry until Keith responds. “Oh. Yeah, I’m good.”

“You got that look again,” Lance says.

“What look?”

“The one that means you’re thinking too hard about nothing.”

“I wasn’t thinking about anything,” Keith retorts; there’s a slight grumble at the back of his throat. He fiddles with a strand of his long hair before tucking it behind his ear, a brief distraction from Lance’s concerned gaze.

Luckily it doesn’t matter as a flippant smile soon graces Lance’s lips. He cocks his hip, hand on his waist, and tilts his head; somehow he catches the exact angle of the late afternoon sun. The rays color his short brown hair a brilliant gold and highlight his dark skin, casting the perfect shadows. “So you weren’t thinking about how devilishly handsome I looked while cooking us dinner?”

Keith blinks. “No, more like how your dancing needs some work and that your taste in music is horrendous.”

Lance waves a spatula at him, mouth dropping open in some version of fake-outrage that he has flawlessly mastered since they started dating--Keith is almost surprised he didn’t include a gasp to add to the dramatics. “Why do I love you again?”

Keith’s lips pull into a sly grin before readily responding with, “Because you think the color of my eyes are like starlight and apparently I’m a fantastic cuddler.”

“I told you to never trust anything my drunk-self says. He only spits lies.”

“But then I’d lose at least half of my arsenal to tease you with.” Keith pouts. He could fill a book with all of Lance’s embarrassing moments--whether it’s tripping over air, asking if Keith is single after too many beers, leaving his fly open all day, or just simply drunk-confessing something grossly cute. They all manage to bring a great delight to Keith’s life--Pidge’s too, who has all of it on video and willingly sends the proof to Keith whenever he asks for it.

“ _ Exactly _ .” Lance smiles, and he leans over the counter to place a soft kiss on Keith’s waiting lips. His hands trail lightly on Lance’s skin before the other pulls away, and Keith’s fingertips tingle with the loss of touch.

The thought unfortunately returns when Lance wanders over to the stove again, his back facing Keith. A deep frown slides onto his face, but by the time Lance arrives with dinner and a story from work that day, Keith leaves his thoughts alone for another time. The worry builds up inside him though, an unavoidable side effect.

* * *

 

Their socked feet bump together, a miniature war escalating before them until Lance traps Keith’s feet between his legs, assuring his victory. Some television show provides the backdrop to the battle, the lights from an action scene flickering across their faces. Keith doesn’t even remember what they are watching--something with dragons? Demons? Aliens?

Another week has passed, another week of the thought popping in and out Keith’s head. Part of him wants to say that it is just curiosity, and part of him admits that it is also fear--because if Keith is the reason for this situation, well, that would be unfortunate. Yet the small, reasonable portion inside him--which has shrunk more and more over the past few weeks--understands that it doesn’t matter at all. 

At this point Keith just wants to  _ know _ . 

Reclining against Lance’s chest, Keith positions himself between his boyfriend’s legs to enjoy his body heat and those long arms that wrap around Keith’s torso. It’s a comfort. Lance dips his face into Keith’s hair to occasionally place small kisses on top of his head. With his eyes half lidded, sleep threatening to take hold of his body, Keith finally releases the thought that has been a constant drumbeat inside of his mind, shoving away the anxiety and nerves that come with asking such a direct question. “I was wondering... why haven’t we had sex yet?”

The tension in Lance’s body is hard to miss as he lifts his head and straightens his spine, the arms around Keith loosening slightly. Blue eyes gaze down at him, crinkling in awkwardness. “Oh. Um did--do you want to? I mean, I--”

That stuttering catches Keith off guard, and suddenly he sits up to give Lance his full, undivided attention; he only partially regrets his decision to ask now. Twisting the hem of his shirt sleeve to give his shaking hands a chore, Keith attempts to form some sort of explanation. “Well, it’s just that it’s been a year, and I don’t really care one way or another, but I was curious if it was me--”

“Definitely not you, Keith,” Lance says with a hesitant smile and pauses. The silence says a thousand words, a breath hitched in his chest, before he only speaks two. “I’m asexual.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Keith mutters, a wave of relief washing over him. Leaning forward, Keith brushes a lock or two of hair away from Lance’s face, studying that worried expression and not missing the way that pressed smile wobbles the longer it takes for him to produce a proper response. He discovers the words easily. “I could honestly care less about having sex; it doesn’t define a relationship,” Keith replies, his hands gravitating downwards to grab onto Lance’s, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the lines of Lance’s palms and then writing two words into his skin: _love you_. “But please tell me if I’m ever too much, okay? Any boundaries you want to set, let me know.”

Lance nods, his lips once again twitching with the promise of a genuine smile. Keith can practically see the weight of anxiety vanishing from Lance’s shoulders, his hands tightening their grip on Keith’s body, that warmth spreading from Lance’s hands through Keith’s shirt and onto his skin, and he grins because of it. He only wishes he could have relieved Lance of this stress a long time ago.

“I probably should have told you,” Lance eventually laughs, light pooling back into his eyes as if finally realizing that any fears he had conjured up for a year or longer did not come true. “But you never seemed to care and we never got that far… I just never brought it up.” The explanation ends with a casual shrug, and before Keith can respond, Lance twists his lips with a sudden thought, allowing his head to fall backwards onto the arm rest. An excessively loud sigh passes across Lance’s lips. “It’s so annoying though because when you’re ace and bi you basically have to come out twice, and it’s a frickin’  _ pain _ .” 

There’s definitely no denying that statement. Coming out is always too nerve wracking; it sucks. Been there, done that, not a fan.

Keith finds his fingers delicately tracing the curves of Lance’s cheeks and the length of his nose. Lance’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, long eyelashes dusting his skin, and only opens them again when Keith finally speaks. “Well now the hard part’s over, and the cuddling can begin.”

When Lance lifts his head, another smile cracks across his features as a chuckle rumbles through his body. Keith feels every bit of it. “You’re perfect, Keith; you know that, right?”

“Eh, I’m no--”

Lance’s hands land on the sides of Keith’s face, squishing his cheeks and lips together. “You. Are. Perfect.” He leaves no room for an argument.

_ No, I’m not,  _ Keith thinks in his mind instead as he gazes into Lance’s eyes,  _ but  _ you  _ are. _

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my fellow asexuals; may we all be blessed with significant others who understand!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
